


Rotten Girl

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ Lucy era una manzana podrida que jamás encontraría el amor. [ARCHIVO INCOMPLETO SUBIDO ÚNICAMENTE PARA EVITAR SU DESAPARICIÓN ~ Lucy!centric]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Se sintió una manzana podrida, una que jamás se atreverían a tocar. No era masoquista, tal vez. Pero el frío en las piernas era una sensación placentera, incluso aunque ya no sintiera que había doblado sus extremidades inconscientemente. Frunció el ceño, creyendo que lo que sentía en las mejillas no eran lágrimas. Recordó la imagen, proyectándola en su cabeza miles de veces para luego vomitar en el cesto de basura color rojo. Tomó un pequeño pañuelo para después limpiarse con él la comisura de su boca. Miró la ventana. La lluvia aún no se detenía, haciendo que el día fuese todavía más ridículo. Vio por fuera un gato blanco buscando refugio, pero que terminó por mojarse con el agua que caía desde el viejo árbol que se encontraba frente a su casa. Faltaban diez minutos, y ella lucía hecha todo un asco. Su dorada cabellera era un desperdicio cada que no lo cepillaba, como ese día de febrero. El poco maquillaje que utilizó se había corrido entre su nívea piel, estropeándola. Los labios partidos no eran algo que le molestara, incluso parecía no importarle el leve tono morado que se había expandido en ellos.

—No llores, Lucy —musitó ella, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de madera.

La rubia se abrazó a sí misma apenas siendo capaz de mover las manos para frotarse las rodillas. Por su mente se cruzó un insensible pensamiento que le indicaba proteger a la dulce Mirajane de todos, incluso de ella misma, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también había contribuido a crear ese dolor que sentía la mujer que la había salvado del sufrimiento. Debía resistir oír el llanto de la albina al otro lado de la habitación. Era enternecedor que quisiera huir de ese repugnante lugar para comprarle mil flores, provocándole un cálido sentimiento que le revolvía los pensamientos, pareciéndole que algo golpeaba su corazón, ahora careciendo de sentido común. Sin embargo, se sentía una total basura. Miserable. Patética. Cínica. Cerró los ojos con energía, sin dejar de torturarse psicológicamente por seguir creerse la mejor persona digna de merecerse su amor. Ese amor comparado con el de una madre.

—Lucy… —se oyó una frágil.

Un leve crujido proveniente de la madera la hizo palpitar, torpemente bajó de la cama en donde estaba, casi cayendo directo al piso. Intentó no arrastrar los pies al caminar hasta el espejo de su habitación. Miró sus achocolatados ojos por un instante y se cubrió el rostro con la mano, no dejando de llorar. Sin controlarse fue directo a tocar el picaporte de la entrada, decidida a girarlo se quitó antes lo cabellos que se habían colado hasta su cuello. Le dio la vuelta y el peso contrario a ella abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba la querida Strauss, mirándola con sus bonitos ojos azules que tanto la hacían sonreír como niña pequeña. Ambas ya no lloraban. Lucy se puso nerviosa, ¿qué iba a hacer? Mirajane no la felicitaría por su aspecto, tampoco le daría un cálido abrazo que desde hace semanas rogaba por volver a probar, entonces… besó su mejilla.

Se sintió extraña cuando el tacto de esos pálidos labios desprendía cariño contra su ahora rasposa y sucia mejilla. Era reconfortante. La luz del pasillo la cegó por un momento, en el cual, la figura de la albina le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo mientras que de ella veía una vil bazofia humana. ¿Cómo es que Mirajane podía seguir dándole amor? Claro, la bella mujer de largos cabellos blancos no sabía qué era lo que Lucy había hecho. Mucho menos que la felicidad de ambas implicaba la mentira que le ocultaba.

—Lucy, Natsu está aquí —cada palabra era una fría caricia irrelevante.

¿Y cómo es que todavía se permitía mentirle?

Mirajane sonrió ante la rubia con calma, nuevamente con ese adorable semblante que parecía estar hecho de miel. Se dirigió hasta el armario de Lucy y sacó ropas de alegres colores; una falda corta color verde manzana y una blusa sin mangas ni cuello de tintes rojo púrpura saturado, acompañadas de unos femeninos zapatos de tacón negros. Fingió no haberse percatado de que la rubia había estado bebiendo alcohol desde hace horas, lo cual era revelado por un montón de botellas asomándose por debajo de la cama de Lucy.

—Ven, Lucy, voy a maquillarte.

Lo mejor sería esconderse tras una brillante y gruesa fachada que esconde secretos, mentiras, dolor, pánico y miedo. ¿Nunca habían oído "me voy a maquillar para morir"? Lucy sí.


	2. Chapter 2

How the shit has an end.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa. Con una amplia sonrisa, Mirajane la siguió. Estaba detrás de ella. Eso era estupendo, magnífico. Que no pudiera divisar la torcida boca del puro asco que la rubia sentía era simplemente una cosa divina. Tal vez Dios la estaba ayudando después de todo. Claro, sin tomar en cuenta la primera vez que la violaron o la situación en donde casi debe matar al sujeto de la cafetería de tanto café hirviendo que le regó en el rostro.

Estaba tonta si sonreía. Era tonta. Ya estaba sonriendo. No podía hacer sufrir a la dulce Mirajane. Debía continuar con sus planes de manera calmada. Tenía que sentirse una persona sencilla. Finalmente, el que se encontraba en la sala solo era Natsu Dragneel, su novio.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Ese monótono sonido de porquería que algún día, Lucy iba a arrancar de la pared, hizo dar un respingo a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

—¡Es Laxus! —gritó Mirajane con una emocionada voz, aún si saber quién era en realidad la persona que apretó el botoncillo.

Aunque definitivamente debía ser él.

Nadie más iba a esa casa de paredes color limón desde hace cuatro años.

La Strauss de un momento a otro se encontraba abriendo la puerta, siquiera si preguntar un "¿Quién es?" o al menos cerciorarse de que era Dreyar. Lucy había sentido un leve empujón cuando Miarajane se abrió paso entre los escalones.

Los odiaba, en definitiva lo odiaba.

Está bien.

Ya no lo vas a ocultar.

Estás a punto decirle la verdad.

No es momento para que llores.

Idiota.

Después de haber tocado el último trozo de madera de la vieja escalera, ignoró la escena que estaba frente a ella.

Mirajane era estúpida, una estúpida. Lucy no tenía duda.

¿Cómo es posible que ese infeliz se casara con alguien como Mirajane? Maldita sea, ¡¿cómo?!

El gran Laxus Dreyar había llegado con un ridículo ramo de flores verdes, ¿es que acaso no sabía que ella odia el verde?

Qué más da, ella tiene una casa verde.

El rubio sonrió malicioso mientras su ego era alimentado por tanta palabrería que decía Mirajane. Palabras hermosas que él ni se molestaba en responder o al menos escuchar atentamente por mera lástima. Se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la Heartfilia, presente ante una pareja que odia con todo su ser. Aprovechó el momento y jaló a la albina no importándole que había usado mucha fuerza ocasionándole seguramente un leve moretón más en la piel de muñeca barata que ahora tenía, porque desde que ese hombre la tocaba, la fémina no dejaba de ingerir algún tipo de analgésico. La besó descaradamente, como queriéndose tragar la lengua de la chica. La manoseó completamente, desde el trasero hasta escurrir una mano en el escote que la mujer usaba. Sobra decir que los sonidos que producía dicho arranque de pasión sin sentido eran perturbadores. Peores que los de un hotel de carretera.

Lucy se fue de ahí antes de volver a vomitar por tercera vez en el día.

Prefirió ir a donde Natsu Dragneel estaba.

La sala era el mejor lugar de la vieja casa, sin embargo, lo terrífico eran las diversas fotografías en donde el hermano de Mirajane posaba cada que ganaba el premio a la mejor Drag Queen. Todas eran un asco, pero no podía decirse a la Strauss, que extrañamente se sentía orgullosa de que su querido Elfman fuera todo un transformista que ahora se encontraba en China, haciendo de acompañante de un homosexual que le ofreció dinero.

—¡Luce! —expresó el chico de cabellos rosa.

—¿Te he dicho que amo tu cabello? —Lucy fue sincera, solamente con ello.

El chico se sonrojó levemente y después se paró frente la cara de la rubia. La tomó de la cintura, no notando siquiera una pizca de nerviosismo en ella. Sonrió con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno para intentar darle ánimo, pues sabe que tiene ligeros problemas. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, además de sentir que un calorcito subió a sus mejillas, le empezaron a sudar las manos y ella lo alejó con un brusco movimiento de sus brazos.

—N-no me beses.

—¿Por qué?

—Solamente… no me beses.

Lucy giró la cabeza a una parte de la habitación en donde no exista la imagen de Natsu. Apretó sus labios y luego los cubrió con una de sus blancas manos, sintiendo náuseas por pensar en su aliento sabor vómito mezclado con el alcohol que aún yacía en su estómago. ¿Besarse así? Mierda. Seguramente hasta era mejor besar la mierda.

Aunque bueno, comparada conmigo… no hay tanta diferencia.

—Lucy, Laxus ha traído un regalo para ti.

La voz sacó a la rubia de sus podridos pensamientos. Abrió sus achocolatados ojos al mirar al alto hombre pasar por el marco de la entrada. ¿Qué más podía traer además de flores verdes que seguramente cortó del jardín del vecino? Lucy decidió darle la espalda e ir a refugiarse en la comodidad del polvoroso sillón. Se sentó y bajó la mirada, notando que algunos dorados cabellos cayeron a sus piernas. Necesitaba dejarlo. A penas tenía diecinueve años y ya tenía un cuerpo decrépito que ronda por una edad más avanzada. Como el de una chica de treinta años que fuma más de tres cajetillas por día. Algo así era similar, rozándo la delgada línea de salud mínima.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo deshidratada —dijo Natsu, preocupado; pero a Lucy no le importó el comentario.

—¿Lucy? Hey guapa, ¿no quieres abrir tu regalo? —habló Laxus, arrogante, y con una rasposa voz que le erizó la piel a la aludida.

Una enorme caja envuelta con papel celofán amarillo cayó en la mesa de cristal que tenía notorias grietas. No parecía muy grande cuando la rubia la vio frente a ella. Medían menos de un metro sus aristas y su volumen era suficiente como para guardar tal vez, un osito de felpa mediano.

Eso no es un regalo.

Miró con profundidad en las estrechas aberturas de la caja, y aunque el horrendo color en la trasparencia del papel le impedía ver claramente su contenido, bastó con que la cosa dentro de la caja se moviera. O mejor dicho, moviera su ojo, con ganas de curiosear el mundo exterior.

—¡Mira, no puedes casarte con este imbécil! —gritó, levantándose impetuosamente.

Empezó a llorar frente a todos. Natsu quiso acercarse a ella, no sirviendo de mucho cuando la Hearfilia lo rechazó con un manotazo que iba cargado de rabia. Y dejando a un pelirrosa desconcertado, la rubia puso ambas manos en su cabeza, igual que cada vez que le dolía por las mañanas de resaca o cuando las drogas le afectaban de sobremanera. Siguió gritando del pánico que había sentido. Nuevamente esa insistente sensación de náuseas invadió su cerebro, estaba segura de que vomitaría en los pies de alguien si no corría lo más pronto posible a un baño, o quizás a una maseta que contuviera una planta marchita que Mirajane riega todo los días por si acaso revive. No. Se tragó el reflujo que subía por su esófago. Sintió cómo el ácido le quemaba la garganta antes de haberse creado un nudo en ella. Tosió un poco, ahora haciendo que la albina sintiera miedo y ésta, tratando de calmar a su casi hija, la tomó del rostro y le retiró los rubios hilos que se pegaban en su maquillaje. Luego sonrió; una vez más, usando esa sonrisa que piensa que es capaz de solucionar cualquier problema. También empezó a llorar aún curveando sus lindos labios. La Strauss no dejaría que rompan la felicidad más grande que le ha mandado la vida, incluso a costa de la pobre turbación de Lucy.

—Lucy, yo amo a Laxus. ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

—Mira… —al final, no se atreve a decir la verdad, —No te cases con él…

Natsu se alejó de la escena un poco, guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña cajita negra. Y el hombre del que tanto se habló, deja salir una risita, engañando a todos.


End file.
